What happened? (Sequel to: Changing Fate)
by The Seer- Time Lady
Summary: Tsuki Sohma woke up severely injured on a wrecked train. She can't remember anything. How will she ever remember? Will she ever remember? Is she ever going to get back to where she belongs? The pic wouldn't open full size. If you want to view the whole pic, find some way to message me.
1. Chapter 1

The young Tsuki Ibuki awoke to find she was lying against a weak chair that creaked at her slightest movement. She found that not only did her head ache, but there was a needling pain in her hip. She slowly set her left hand on her hip. She lifted the hand and shook. She hand was wet and cold. Slowly, she lifted her hand up to her face, astonished that there was blood. She looked down to find her shirt soaked in the blood. A small puddle of blood surrounded her body.

"Is that my blood?" she yelped in alarm.

Still quite frightened, she stood; slightly wobbly from the blood loss. She walked around to find a way to get out of the dark place. Upon standing up and taking a few steps, she realized that she was on a train. Strangely, she could not remember how she had gotten on the train in the first place. Something about this place looked really familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She took one step after another, careful not to hurt herself any more than she already was. With every step that was taken, the train creaked louder.

She looked through a small window at the end to find she was in the last car. Not only that, but she was dangling off a cliff! She backed away in alarm. The train loudly creaked. She fell and began to slide down, making the train start to fall. She stood as swift as she could. "I have to get out of here, now." she spoke to herself. She looked around, trying to think of a way to get out, and not they she only has minutes before she plummets off the cliff to a sure death.

Tsuki found a dagger and grabbed it, again using her left hand. Not thinking, she grabbed the blade and cut her hand. The cut was deep. She dropped it in pain. She held her hand and stared at the ground. The train began to shake, and the door flew open. She stared at the dagger and placed it in her pocket. She had an idea. It was bad, but she had to at least try. She sat down and slowly slid down. Suddenly she began to fall. She grabbed the train door with her bleeding hand. She screamed in horrific pain. She knew she had to hold on if she wanted to live. She tried to swing from the door to the top of the cliff. The hinges on the door broke. She closed her eyes. Knowing she was doomed anyway, she let go.

Tsuki woke again. She was on a small rock sitting on the side of the cliff. She had miraculously survived! She got to her knees. Weak from the blood loss, she sat. "I can't do it.", she admitted to herself, "I just can't." Tears formed and slid down her face.

A memory came back to Tsuki.

_She was sitting on the moving train while reading a book about Shangri la. Suddenly, the train was high jacked. Many people were tossed out the window. Only she was left on the train. Tsuki reached inside her suitcase and grabbed a handgun. She was an excellent shot- 98 percent accuracy._

_When she was little, her parents would always train her to withstand the stab of a knife and multiple gunshot wounds. She was also trained to shoot a handgun. Tsuki never got any rest. She was to keep going until she hit the targets ten times in the head or the chest consecutively._

_Tsuki sat up against the back of the chair and aimed. She was ready to kill whoever came through the car behind her. She suddenly saw a man with an RPG. (Rocket propelled grenade) He didn't appear to be aiming at her. She stood still, because from the angle he was at, she couldn't shoot him before he would shoot her. The man shot the RPG way ahead of her. It caused the car she was in and several other cars to fall off of the tracks._

_The next thing Tsuki knew, she was shot in the chest, and struck on the back of the head._

Tsuki closed her eyes and suddenly the pain in her head grew stronger. "What's happening?!" she screamed. The area around her began to shake. The rock she was on fell, her following.

She heard a whisper. She knew the voice but couldn't remember. "You can do this, Tsuki", the voice mumbled in her ear. Tsuki opened her eyes. Filled with hope, she dug her nails into the side of the cliff and slowly climbed, slipping every now and then. Finally, she got to the top. She was safe. She looked around, and noticed that she was alone. The train fell and crashed, bursting into flames. Tsuki shook at the thought of still being on the train. "I could have died." she whispered, as she staggered to her feet.

She pulled the dagger out of her pocket and used it to tear holes in her sweat shirt. She wrapped cloth around her hand and winced in pain as she did it. She tied it tightly, to make sure it would stay on. She poked the blood on her hip. 'Why was I on that train in the first place?' she wondered. Tsuki knew she had to stop herself from bleeding, and fast. Or she would certainly bleed out. She took off her Sweat shirt. Her tank top was covered in holes and blood. She wrapped her sweat shirt tightly around her waist to keep herself from bleeding more than she already has. She mumbled in pain.

Tsuki was so hungry. She had to eat something... She saw small animals wondering around. Tsuki was a vegetarian, but she desperately needed something to eat... She quickly grabbed a small rabbit that was sleeping in the snow. Tsuki sighed, dropping it. "No, I can't do that to another one of God's creatures...Even if it is dead." She sighed.

The young girl reached for the dagger. She grabbed it and stared at it, examining it. Suddenly, she remembered something urgently important. She could just feel that something somewhere needs her now. Tsuki Ibuki put the dagger back in her torn pocket and stood, staring at the woods.

"There.", she said quietly, "I need to go through there..." Tsuki started to walk when a light shined brightly through the woods to her. She became weak and fell to her cut up knees. She winced in pain. Suddenly, everything went black.

Hours later, she woke up. She was nowhere near the area of the train, but surrounded by trees. She was in the forest. But, how did she get there? She stood up and breathed heavily. She froze in the snowy weather. Her breathing started to act up, and she started to thirst for water.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki Ruiz Ibuki-Sohma had been walking for miles with no sign of anything. What had brought here to this mysterious place, and why had it done so? Deep noises  
echoed throughout the wilderness. Tsuki's teeth chattered. She was in so much pain, and so cold too. "How am I supposed to survive?", she asked herself at tears dripped  
off her pale, frost-bitten face.

The young girl stopped crying when she realized something. She had escaped Death once already, she could do it again. She just needed to be strong.

Tsuki softly wiped her own tears away. She remembered how her father used to do that for her when she was just a child. Like when her mother had died. Tsuki's father  
was always there for her. Where was he now? She was desperate for him to hold her in his arms. She remembered his warm grip, and how it soothed her nerves. She then  
remembered the last words she said to him before she appeared in this odd place. She began to cry again.

The forest now echoed her harsh words, "I never want to see you again!", the echos mocked her. Tsuki's heart now ached more than anything else. Why did those have to  
be the last words she said? Tsuki was sure she would never see her father again, and never hear his kind voice.

Why she had run away from him, she had no idea. He was always there for her. She was only fourteen at the time. Not old enough to be alone. But, she left anyway. Then  
she remembered why she left. After his new girlfriend had moved in she had been so miserable.

Tsuki filled with rage. Her pale face became red, and the pain in her body  
went numb.

She knew she had to find her father and confront him. But finding some way to survive was her top priority.

There was a sudden howling sound from a short distance away.

Wolves.

They smelled her blood.

Tsuki panicked because she knew that in her condition she couldn't take on a pack of wolves. She began to run, but slipped on the ice and fell on her left rib cage. This was  
bad. She was hurt worse, and the wolves were closing in.

She had to act fast, or she would be killed. She slowly but painfully stood up. She frantically looked around for a way out, and just happened to look at the sky. There, in the sky were a few scavenger birds.

They were flying around something that was not far from her current position. She started to head as fast as she could to where they where flying.

When she got to below where they were flying, she saw deer carcass.

Food! she thought hungrily. But, there was not enough for her to get filled.

The howling drew closer.

She grabbed the deer meat and rubbed as much of it on her as she could. The wolves still howled. Going as fast as she could, she headed to a nearby frozen river. The river  
looked safe enough. Tsuki carefully put her right foot on the ice to test it. So far, it seemed to be stable.

Tsuki carefully walked across the frozen body of water. Her injury was slowing her down. She took one careful step after another. When she reached the center of the  
river, the ice broke, sending her falling into the cold water below.

The water was freezing cold and when she stood up, the winds made her already frost bitten face even more cold and shivery.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki Ibuki had been walking for what seemed like days. She hasn't eaten anything for as long as she could remember. She was getting weaker and weaker. What was worse about her situation was her wound had reopened and she had no way to close it. Tsuki's feet hurt and she hardly rested at all. The only thing she knew about this place was that it was somewhere by the Appalachian Mountains.

She eventually came to a broken down train yard. It was full of wrecked trains. They were of no use to her.

The girl suddenly heard a shout. "She's alive! Get her!"

Tsuki was afraid. Why had they wanted to 'get her'? The only thing she had to do was find a way to hide from whoever was after her. She snuck around; searching for a place to hide.

Eventually, she found a non-wrecked train car. She ducked into it just as an enemy passed by the door with his gun drawn. Suddenly there was a noise, and everything went black...

...

_It was a bright sunny day. Tsuki and Yuki were sitting in the park looking at the wonderful view. Yuki looked at her and blushed, then frowned._

_"What's wrong, amor?" she said._

_"You know I love you. But we can't be together." Yuki said sadly._

_"Why ever not?"_

_"The curse gets in the way..."_

_"That... Well, do you know how to get rid of it?"_

_"Yea, but it is near impossible to do so."_

_"Who cares, I will keep trying 'til I get it! Now what do I need to do?" she said confidently._

_"In the Appalachian Mountains, there is a place called Shangri la. There is a huge stone that needs destroying... That stone is the key to the end of the curse. The problem is, someone with the curse can't destroy it. And you need to have a strong enough will. Legend says, anyone who breaks it will be immortal along with the cursed ones'." he explained._

_"Yuki, for you I will destroy it!"_

_"Thank you my love. I will be eternally grateful to you..."_

_..._

Tsuki woke up to find the roof of the train on top of her. She lifted it up with all of the strength she had and got up. Setting it back down, she searched in her pocket for the dagger. For some reason the dagger wasn't there.

Tsuki cautiously walked out of the train in search of it.

She searched everywhere she had walked. Tsuki became quickly tired, so she sat up against a nearby bank of snow to rest. When she sat down, something poked her butt and she quickly got up.

Where she had been sitting was the dagger.

...

_"Take this dagger. It will help you on your way. I promise." Yuki said as he handed her a knife made out of silver._

_The knife had a triangle point and it was very sharp. The design on it looked intricate._

_..._

_**Where did he get this? How is it going to help me?**_

Her memories were beginning to come back. It all made sense. She almost died because she was helping her loved one.

"Yuki and the other Sohmas must be worried about me." she said as she studied the patterns on the dagger.

Suddenly Tsuki heard gunshots.

"She's over there! Get her before she finds Shangri La!"

Tsuki's eyes grew wide as the enemy drew closer and closer to her position. They had guns and all she had was...a silly dagger. Tsuki had no way to escape.

But maybe just maybe, if she used her brain to the fullest, then she could figure a way out. She looked around and saw nothing that she could use to get away. The enemies were closing in, so she had to hurry...

"I can't do this..."

...

_"No matter what happens, I want you to have faith in yourself..."_

_..._

_Tsuki sighed. "Yuki is right, I guess.."_

Tsuki was about ready to give up. No matter what she did, she would probably never see Yuki again. Even though she started to give up, there was this nagging feeling that told her to keep going.

She looked around and spotted a train that she could use to climb onto the cliff. Tsuki walked over to it and stepped on a nearby box. This was really risky because of her injuries.

There was the sound of dogs barking, and they were rapidly approaching her. She climbed onto the train and balanced her way to the cliff.

The dogs could not reach her now. But there was no stopping the people with guns.

...

_"Legend also says that the stone holds an incredible amount of power. If that power is used by the wrong person, the whole world could be in peril. So be careful!" Yuki said with a look of concern on his face._

_He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and transformed._

_She picked him up and nuzzled his little rat cheek._

_..._

Tsuki dug her nails and feet into the side of the cliff.

She slowly began to climb.

When she got to the top, she accidentally fell forward. She put her hand to her nose and looked at the blood that had appeared. She had sad tears in her eyes as she looked sadly ahead. She took a few steps forward and suddenly, she became very weak and fell backwards. She could tell that she was too weak to go on, so she laid there and fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki awoke to the sound of multiple guns being fired. The ground was unusually warm.

She opened her eyes, but was blinded by the sunlight. She groaned and tried to get up. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. It said: **Do not move**.

The gunshots suddenly stopped after a few minutes of lying on the ground, and she was helped to her feet. Once her tired eyes adjusted to the bright light, she realized that a man no older than her was standing there.

"Who are you?" she managed to choke out.

"I am a mere traveler. My name is Wolf, but you may call me Spirit if you wish." he replied.

"Why would someone like you help someone like me?"

"At first I wasn't going to..."

...

_I had been traveling quite some time in search of someone._

_Someone who could change the world as we know it._

_Legend says that she will die in the Alps if she wasn't rescued._

_That day, I was about to give up when I tripped over a dying human. She didn't look like anything I was looking for. But I decided to search her to see if she had and I.D. When I found the pendant around her neck and realized what it was, I gasped._

_This particular pendant was in the Legend! I now knew that I was to save her, but she looked about dead. Suddenly, I remembered a place in the Legend called Shangri La. It could save any dying person or animal._

_So, I picked her up and traveled far and wide in search of Shangri La._

_She was only asleep for three days when I became so close to it..._

_..._

__"Why did you save me? You could have just left me to die."

"Then Yuki would be heartbroken..."

"How do you know Yuki?"

"Because only a few days ago, he sent me to look for a '_girl with a turquoise pendant'_. He told me that you would need help."

"What if I die before we get to Shangri La?"

"Don't worry. We will get there as long as we keep moving." he walked towards a nearby ledge and climbed up.

"Alright." she said as she followed him closely.


	5. Chapter 5

They kept going until they reached a rocky area with magnesium cliffs and strange sap.

"What is that stuff?" Tsuki said, pointing to the blue bags of sap.

"That is a rare sap. If you shoot it, then it will explode." he said as he tossed a handgun to Tsuki.

"For some reason, I feel terrified of guns..."

"Don't worry, you will be fine. Now go. We have to get to that first ledge, then swing onto the other cliff."

Spirit climbed up the wall easily. Tsuki followed behind him closely.

When they got up, they both jumped and made it to the other cliff. They looked ahead and saw a body of water that needed to be crossed.

The two both sensed danger. Tsuki readied her handgun and drew it. Suddenly, a huge creature came walking through the water. It didn't seem to notice them yet.

Tsuki didn't know much about guns, but guessed that because he had so much fur, that her handgun would not do any damage. She stepped back, out of the creature's possible sight range.

"Tsuki be careful!" Spirit whispered. "I don't want you dead!"

Spirit took out a crossbow and aimed it at the beast. When it stood still, he fired, killing it instantly.

He sighed. "Lets keep moving."

...

After a while of walking, Spirit and Tsuki had arrived at a strange door.

"It seems like one of the counterweights are missing..." he observed.

"It also looks like you are heavy enough to be one!" Tsuki joked, but he took it seriously.

Spirit climbed up the first counterweight, then grabbed onto a chain that should have been the second. He countered the other counterweight's weight perfectly.

Tsuki rotated the chain device to open the door. She quickly pushed a statue under the door before it closed. Spirit jumped down and they both made it under the door before the statue slid out.

"That was close." they said in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Tsuki joked.

"This is not the time to be playing! I can tell that we are currently being hunted..."

Tsuki started to panic, because she has sent too much time away from civilization and she felt more helpless than ever.

"Are we there yet?" Tsuki's wound was open again, after countless times of restitching during their journey. She knew that the end was drawing nearer.

"I'm not entirely sure exactly."

He didn't know where they were and Tsuki's breathing was acting up.

I wish I had an inhaler. But mine was in the train when it fell...

...

_"I awoke to find that I was lying against a weak chair that creaked at my slightest movement. I found that not only did my head ache, but there was a needling pain in my hip. I slowly set my left hand on my hip. I lifted the hand and shook. My hand was wet and cold. Slowly, I lifted my hand up to my face, astonished that there was blood. I looked down to find my sweatshirt soaked in the blood. A small puddle of blood surrounded my body. 'Is that my blood?' Still quite frightened, I stood; slightly wobbly from the blood loss. When I stood, something small fell out of my pocket. I looked down to see an inhaler. But, why was that there? I walked around to find a way to get out of the dark place. I tripped, falling onto the ground. Upon standing up and taking a few steps, I realized that I was on a train. Strangely, I could not remember how I had gotten on the train in the first place. Something about this place looked really familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."_

...

Tsuki coughed a few times before remembering when the train fell...

...

_"I heard a whisper. I knew the voice but couldn't remember. 'You can do this, Tsuki', the voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes. Filled with hope, I dug my nails into the side of the cliff and slowly climbed, slipping every now and then. Finally, I got to the top. I was safe. I looked around, and noticed that I was alone. The train fell and crashed, bursting into flames. I shook at the thought of still being on the train. 'I could have died.'"_

...

Tsuki's breathing changes had been obvious to Spirit, so he dug inside his pocket and pulled out his inhaler. She gladly accepted it, and breathed in the medicine that shot out...


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuki and Spirit had not walked far before they came to a giant tree.

"The tree of life..." he said, inaudible to Tsuki.

"The what?"

"The tree of life." he said again, but this time louder.

"What will that do?"

"From what I can recall, it gives you immortality and even heals your wounds."

Tsuki's eyes twinkled.

"I should take this home!"

"No! You cannot! The sap with only work if eaten here, in Shangri La!" She frowned. Spirit placed his hand under her chin. "Its okay. Wouldn't you rather die with the one you love, than to live and watch him die?"

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Hurry, you are bleeding out!" he said before tossing her a knife.

She walked up to the tree and dug the knife into it, then twisting the knife.

Blue sap seeped out and she cautiously touched the sap with her tongue. The sap tasted amazingly good. It filled her up and healed her wounds.

Spirit walked up to her and patted her back.

"N-now. I must find the cintamani stone and smash it!"

"I see. Unfortunately I have no idea where that is..."

Tsuki sadly pulled the knife out of the tree.

Strange golden fragments were attached to it.

"The cintamani stone is in the center of the tree!" Spirit said after examining the knife.

"How can I break through?"

Spirit took off his bag and dug around inside. He took something out and tossed it to her. "Here."

"An ax? Okay..."

She slammed the blade into the tree multiple times before golden shards became visible on the ax.

"Its almost broken, keep going!"

Tsuki nodded and slammed it into the tree again. A crashing sound was suddenly heard. It was broken.

A mysterious mist came out of the tree and engulfed her. The mist sat in her hands and formed a book.

On the cover was a large sphere of amber that resembled the shards.

She opened up the book and flipped through the pages. All of the pages were blank except for that last one.

The page said:

_After the stone is smashed, you must not die or else the stone will rebuild itself. Then, it will have to be smashed all over again._

_In the event of an emergency, where you need to give up your immortality, chant: I, (Your name), hereby release my immortality into (name). _

Tsuki closed the book. The words stuck in her mind like glue on paper.

"So what was in that book?"

"Its completely blank."

"Really? You seemed awfully interested in it."

"I was just looking to see if there was anything hidden." she lied.

Spirit shrugged, as if to say whatever. "Come on. Lets take you home..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuki? Are you here?" Tsuki opened the door of the house to find the main room empty.

It was late at night, so they would be sleeping.

She quietly walked upstairs and peered into Yuki's room. Just as she thought, he had been asleep.

Tsuki didn't want to wake him, so she left his room and went to hers.

When she opened the door, she expected her bird to be there so she spoke. "Hi boy. Did they take care of you?"

As soon as she turned on the light, she saw that the cage was empty.

Where was her beloved bird?

_Kyo. _she thought angrily.

She stormed out of her room and into Kyo's. When she turned on the light, he yelled in fright. But, quickly realized that it was Tsuki.

"What the hell are you doing wakin' me up like this!" his expression was all but excited to see her home in weeks.

"Where is my bird?"

Kyo's expression softened into pity. "He died of heartbreak, shortly after you left."

Tsuki burst into tears and Kyo hugged on her tightly.

"I-is he buried in his favorite spot?" she said in between sobs, squeezing the life out of Kyo as she spoke.

"Yes. He is. Tomorrow I will take you there."

Yuki opened the door sleepily to see Tsuki.

He felt extreme happiness in her return and hugged her.

"Yuki. I missed you sooo much!"

"I missed you too! Not a day went by when I didn't miss you!" happy tears fell down his face.

"Alright alright! Quit with the mushy stuff." he said while pushing the two 21 year olds away.

"Come on into my room, so that you can forget what has happened..."

Tsuki was happy to be with Yuki again but grief was weighing heavily over her head.

When they got into the room Yuki laid down and pulled Tsuki down onto the bed.

He covered her up with the blankets and she fell asleep instantly. She was exhausted from her journey.

Yuki smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

If she had been awake then she would have been mad at him for messing up her hair. But, he was happy to touch her again.

"Happy birthday, Princess." he said as he drifted off to sleep...

Yuki awoke to find that he was alone.

Kyo had taken her to the bird's grave.

He knew that Tsuki was suffering from heartbreak just as the bird had. He also knew that she needed him now more than ever.

But, now she needed to mourn on her own.

...

Tsuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure were all outside next to the bird's grave. Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure were trying to make her feel better.

She knelt down and sobbed as she remembered when her and the bird became friends.

...

_When I was little, I was cursed with a hard life of no mother, and no friends. I went into depression and I would often attempt suicide. One day while walking home from school, I heard __squawks. I ran over to the sound and children my age had killed a mother bird. She was obviously trying to protect her fallen nest. I scared the bullies away and walked over to the nest. Inside, was a single baby bird. I picked him up, and since that day I have taken good care of him._

_..._

Tohru bent down and hugged Tsuki tightly.

"It's okay, Tsuki-chan. He will always be with you. Remember that."

"I know Tohru. But it is upsetting to know that he died of exactly what I am suffering from."

"Come on. Lets go inside. Maybe some icecream will make you feel better!"

Tohru released her and Tsuki stood up.

Sudden gunshots were heard inside of the house...


	8. Chapter 8

Multiple gunshots were fired and they all heard a loud yell from inside.

"Yuuukiiii!" Tsuki and Tohru both yelled in horror.

The four ran inside to find three men in black suits. Two of them were tall and skinny, and the other was short

"How dare you enter our home like that!" she screamed and then took a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." the leader said while wagging his finger at her. "Don't move any closer of we will kill your precious prince!" the men moved out of the way to show Yuki had been shot and tied up.

"Give up your immortality to us, or you will all die!" the first tall one said.

Tsuki could tell that Yuki was starting to bleed out.

She suddenly remembered the book.

"I, Tsuki, hereby release my immortality into Yuki Sohma."

The mist that had enveloped her days ago came up out of her skin and engulfed Yuki.

"Idiot! You just endangered yourself and your friends!" the other tall one said.

They all fired their guns at Tsuki. No bullets missed her.

The bullets sent her crashing against the wall. She slid down into a sitting position. Blood was smeared on the wall and a pool of blood formed around her.

Every single member of the household stared in horror as she coughed up more blood.

"Now, Yuki, I suggest you give up your immortality or the rest of your friends will die."

Yuki gulped. What should he do?

"Y-yuki. D-don't do it." She looked at him with one eye open.

"She's right! Don't do it!" Shigure yelled

"D-dont...worry. We will...be fine." Despite her pain, she actually smiled.

Yuki knew that she had a plan.

"I am not giving up something I was given just for your own game!" Yuki said to the men.

"Fine then. All of your friends are dead meat!"

They all drew their guns and just as they pulled the trigger, Tsuki jumped out in front of the bullets and fell to the floor.

One of the bullets had punctured her lung.

She didn't have much time before she was dead, but she still had to do one thing.

"No matter. Just a minor setback." Their guns were drawn again. They pulled the triggers to find that there was no ammo left.

"Fuck!" the leader cursed.

"You bastards!" Kyo yelled with tears in his eye. "She has gone through nothing but pain in her life. Why? Why does it have to end this way?"

Kyo ran and punched the leader in the face, blood trickled down off of his nose.

"Isn't it time we retreat leader?" one said.

The leader nodded and they dashed out of the house. One even kicked poor Tsuki.

Tohru and Shigure knelt down next to Tsuki and held each other, crying hard.

Kyo had tears in his eyes as he untied Yuki.

Yuki ran and stood of Tsuki. "Oh please no!" she dropped to his knees.

She stirred, and crawled over to the wall to sit up against it.

"Come...he..re." she said in between breaths. He did as he was told. "I...want you to live...your life...Even though I will be gone..."

"N-no! I don't want to be alone again! I want to stay with you forever!"

The others were covered in blood as they sobbed their hearts out.

"Ssshhh...I know. But, please. You have to live you life and not worry about me."

Yuki's tears fell onto her hand. "O-okay. I will try. I promise."

She smiled. "Good..." then she was gone.

He was covered in her blood. Even more than the others. He put his arms around her lifeless body. "B-but today was your birthday! And I even got you a present. It was something that you really needed! A...bird.." he trembled.

They all mourned together...

A few days later, a funeral was held in honor of her bravery.

Yuki stood up and spoke. "The day I met her, all she was to me was another girl. She was nothing special, yet...why did I feel a spark that day? I always pondered that. One day, she was sick due to the temperature in her room and her refusal to use a blanket. At that point, I really wanted to hold her, to warm her up. But, Kyo got to her first. The point is...I am happy to admin that I love her more than anything in the world."

His speech made the crowd 'Aw' and even cry a little bit...

After the funeral, Yuki sat in his room to be alone with the parrot that he had bought for Tsuki's birthday.

He named the bird Sakura, cherry blossom, because of the way it reminded him of Tsuki...

**to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

The wind blew softly through Tsuki's red hair; though it was not always red. She had just recently added red dye to it; she got quite bored of a dirty blonde hair color and wanted something new.

Her eyes held a secret; a secret that no one must know about... or she will face consequences. Her eyes used to be normal. But ever since she figured out about her special ability and used it, she had the eyes of a wolf.

No one knew about what happened to her after she died. Not even she did.

She just simply woke up with new memories in a new world- but with the same name.

On her journey in that world, a flower maiden named Cheza told her about the one with Yuki, Kyo, and the others. She also told Tsuki about how they knew each other in this world. Tsuki still had not figured out who she was.

Also on that journey, she had met the wolves named Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige. Tsuki had to admit that she did fall in love with Kiba, but they weren't supposed to be together. She also fell in love with her partner; whose name was also Yuki, but his full name was Yukiteru. Unfortunately, after he died trying to protect her and Cheza, Tsuki felt as if her life was over with and demanded that Kiba kill her.

But, that's when Cheza told her all about this world and her life here. Cheza said she could come here and continue living, or she could stay there with them, but Cheza would not allow Tsuki to die.

Of course, Tsuki chose to come here. She didn't want to continue living in the other world where all there was in that place was pain. Usually Tsuki couldn't get enough of pain. She would rather feel pain than feel nothing at all. But all of that changed.

Before coming to this world, Cheza told her that she could keep her memories and her wolf self; but she had to agree to never tell anyone of that world, or else she would possibly in a lot trouble.

Tsuki inhaled and exhaled with nervousness; maybe terror. She had been watching the house for a while now; too afraid to confront anyone that lived there. But even so, she had to do it. This world's Tsuki wasn't afraid of anything; not even death.

Soft snow began to fall as Tsuki jumped from the tall, leave-less tree that she was perched in. She knocked on the door a few times and when the door opened to reveal Kyo, Tsuki couldn't be happier to see him and hugged him.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

When Kyo said that, Tsuki let go of him and looked into his eyes. "It's me- Tsuki."

Kyo squinted at her in disbelief. "How the hell are you alive? And what's up with your hair and eyes? And why do you have a little bit of a British accent?"

"I am alive because I am. I dyed my hair because I grew tired of the original. And... the eyes are just contacts. Oh, and the British accent is from... you know I can't really remember. My memory is pretty fuzzy."

"Hey Kyo! Who's out there!" Tohru called from inside.

Kyo told Tsuki to stay there for a second. He went inside, and a few seconds later he came back with Tohru. "Here is Tsuki."

Tohru looked into Tsuki's eyes. She could see the wild in her eyes, and couldn't help but shiver a little. "I-It's been a year. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know... lost my memories... wandered places..."

Tohru's eyes twinkled. "I just love your accent. You must have been in the UK!"

"Oy! Why do you think I was in the UK? I was no where near it!"

"Well, its just that your accent sounds native to the UK."

Tsuki smiled. "No. I just watched too much British television."

Kyo stepped into their conversation. "Tsuki, I'm very sorry to break up your reunion with Tohru, but I have to tell you something very important."

Tsuki could feel in his heart that what ever it is was going to kill him on the inside. She had wolf instinct now, so it was very easy for her to sense things. "Go on.." She said cautiously.

"Yuki is dead."

Even if she liked Yuki in this world, which she did, Tsuki could feel like she didn't care at all. She just didn't have the connection that this world's Tsuki had. _This world's me falls in love too quickly. She is a coward._ Tsuki thought at that moment.

All she could do was stay silent while looking at the ground, at least until Tohru put a hand to her shoulder. "For how long?" Tsuki coughed into her shoulder. It sounded like a wolf growl. She knew that she was getting sick.

"I think a week after you supposedly died? I don't know." Kyo replied.

"Well I don't care." Tsuki said with no emotion. That caused her two friends to look at her strangely. "I just feel no connection anymore. He is dead to me- always has. You don't know what I mean because you haven't gone through what I have.."

Kyo regained his normal old self. "Hey! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I could be weak. I could be senseless. I could be fake. I could be stupid. But I'm none of those. That's why I don't feel any more connection. Now take me inside. I feel sick."

The two let her inside and they all sat down around the table.

"Where's the dog?" Tsuki said.

"Shigure?" Tohru asked. "He is at the store getting groceries. He should be back any second."

And right on que, Shigure walked in the door. He was carrying many bags of groceries in his hands. When he saw Tsuki, he dropped the bags in astonishment. "Oh my god... you're alive!"

"Well, it seems you're the first one to recognize me. Congrats."


	10. Chapter 10

"W-what happened to your eyes?" Shigure asked.

Tsuki growled like a wolf. "Oy! Fine. I will tell you all the truth!" She closed her eyes and in a split second, her human form was replaced by a white wolf with a black back and gray highlights. There was even some red dye mixed in with her fur. She blinked a few times. "My eyes are stuck like the eyes of a wolf. Even when I'm human."

"Why?" All three of them asked simultaneously.

"You could call it a curse. Like the Sohma curse. But mine won't be passed down generations like yours."

Tohru shook her head. "But why do you have a curse?"

Tsuki turned around to face Tohru and sat in front of her. Tohru had to look up since Tsuki was so much bigger than her. "That would mean revealing how I am alive instead of dead."

"Come on! Just tell us, Tsuki!" Kyo pleaded. "We won't tell anyone, we promise!"

Tsuki turned her head an glared at Kyo with her menacing eyes. "Fine." She stood up, then laid down in the center of the three. "I did indeed die, but I woke up in an unfamiliar world with all of my memories taken away and replaced with new ones."

She inhaled deeply. "I was part of a Police Force, and I had information of a group of wolves that tried to save the world from evil. I tagged along with them, my partner followed me. We all met an evil wolf named Darcia and he killed my partner."

Tsuki circled the floor a few times, then laid back down again; with her head on her paws. "I knew my life was over, but I still had to fight. Cheza told me that I had wolf in me, so that's when the wolf awakened and I could use it. I killed Darcia, then told one of the wolves to kill me.."

For some reason after that, Tsuki stayed silent. "

Then what happened?" Tohru asked.

"Cheza told me that I could come back here so I did. I don't really feel like telling details." Tsuki stretched, then yawned. "There is someone at the door by the way." Then, she changed back to her human form. After she did, there was a knock at the door.

Hatori walked in. "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you had Tsuki back?"

Tsuki sat up. "How could you be watching us? I would have smelled you. I only smelled water, trees, and other stuff."

"You do realize that my animal is a seahorse? Which means I would smell like water."

"I never knew that." Tsuki whispered.

Hatori walked over to her and crouched down to stare into her eyes. "And it appears you are a wolf, judging from your eyes."

"Clever boy."

"Yes.. then there's the matter of Yuki.."

Tsuki scoffed. "I don't care about him. He's nothing."

"He sure loved you though."

"I don't care about him!" She growled, then barked. Sharp wolf fangs replaced her human teeth.

Hatori seemed to back off a bit. "Yea I know. But yet... do you even remember who Yuki was?"

Tsuki looked guilty. "I hardly remember a thing about him. My memories still haven't recovered."

Hatori patted her head; which rose her anger. He hadn't remembered that she didn't like her head and hair touched. Tsuki growled and he drew his hand back. "Well, I know how to get the memory back: a story!"

"NO! I don't want anything to do with him! I'm not weak!" Then she became a wolf and bolted out of the house.

* * *

Tsuki walked through the park as a wolf. At this point she didn't care if people stared. She just wanted to get away from everything. Animal control actually tried to get her a few times, but they failed to sedate her.

Eventually, Tsuki got tired of the drama and ran into the woods. There was a strange sound that was like a whirlpool, but not.

She walked towards the sound and saw a portal suspended in mid-air.

Suddenly, without warning, she was sucked inside.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Link to the s/9054085/1/Where-am-I-and-why-am-I-here


End file.
